Earned It
by aliciameade
Summary: Prompt: Beca gets roped into giving Chloe a lapdance and breaks Chloe's because surprisingly Beca is really good at it. Not being able to stop thinking about it all evening, she later visits Beca.
1. Earned It

"Guys, no. No, no, no," Beca says as her hands, one of them holding a beer, amplify her dissent. "We are too fucking old for Truth or Dare."

"Legacy's dumb butt is only 21; she brings down the average." This was all Amy's idea to begin with and Chloe agrees with her rationale.

"But Chloe and Aubrey are 28 so they cancel out her 21," Beca counters.

"Hey!" she and Aubrey protest in unison, and then they're all laughing because they're all a little bit tipsy on beer and cocktails lounging in pajamas in Chloe's hotel room.

While they all have their own rooms this tour stop in France, it seemed as though her ongoing flirtation with a certain military escort had earned her a bit of favoritism - thus far in the way of a suite in a fancy hotel in the South of France and a note on her guest account at check-in about all room and bottle service being gratis.

Which has led her and all her favorite people in the whole wide world (sans Stacie who was too pregnant to fly) to being piled onto couches, chairs, and the floor with open bottles of beer, liquor, and mixers littering every surface with a massive room service order, consisting mostly of appetizers and desserts, on the way.

"Too bad, Shawshank," Amy says with a tiny glass pilfered from the bathroom water glass collection filled with a clear liquid Chloe knew not to be water, and that settles it.

They're all old hands at Bellas Truth or Dare now, and Chloe knows how the evening will progress.

They're not drunk yet, just enough to have looser lips than usual and it starts off with truths which are prompts of what are intended to be deep or philosophical questions about their lives, like does Amy regret anything she's done and how does Emily feel about graduating in a couple months and how did Beca manage to put up with her boss at BFD for so long before quitting?

Dares start getting mixed in once everyone's answered a question or two, and they start innocently enough, or as innocent as dares designed to get each other more drunk could be considered. Amy dares her to drink a cocktail of whatever she decides to pour, and Chloe swallows it with little more than a shudder at the bitter burn; she's grown all but immune to Amy's best/worst concoctions over the years. Chloe decides Beca's been far too quiet through all this and dares her to do the same - drink an Amy Cocktail.

She does, and she's less graceful about it than Chloe was but she still handles it well for what it is.

It hits Beca about 20 minutes later, and they all know that when Beca's officially drunk, the party officially begins. They know it hits her because she's belly-laughing at Flo, who just tripped over a discarded shoe and while Chloe saw it happen and it wasn't really that funny, Beca's all but in tears over it and hanging half off the couch, saved from falling only by Chloe managing to catch her around the waist and pull her back.

Chloe's laughing, too, but her joy is really directed at Beca and the joy on her face that has been a bit elusive as of late. Work was really getting to Beca, and while she used to come home every day keyed up about whatever awesome hook she came up with, the last few weeks she'd come home emotionally and creatively drained, doing little more than flopping into bed and doing anything _but_ talk about work and music.

She gives a yank and pulls Beca upright again and then smiles as Beca lets the momentum carry her right into leaning against Chloe.

Beca's personal boundaries have broken down a lot over the years. Her walls used to be visible from outer space, but with time, brick by brick, after meaningful conversations and mutual stress crying and victories and losses and break-ups and life just _happening_ to them, the Beca who Chloe met seven years ago was a distant memory in certain ways.

New Beca - this adult, grown-up, mature Beca who'd been there for Chloe through thick and thin, and Chloe for her in return - was a person who made it _really_ hard for Chloe not to fall in love with her.

(That's a lie. She fell in love with her seven years ago and all time has done for Chloe is make her fall even deeper.)

Chloe pretends not to think about that as she moves her arm so Beca can lean against her more comfortably while they both sip their drinks - now toned-down versions of Amy's craziness.

They watch the dares go down together, laughing at the absurd and often immature things they're all daring one another to do. Beca's laughter only makes her laugh harder, and more than once she's wiping tears from her cheeks while Beca does the same.

"Chloe!"

"Yeah, boss!" she responds automatically, a permanent grin now in place.

"Truth or dare?" Aubrey asks.

"Ooh, _dare!"_ she says with a shimmy of her shoulders that jiggles Beca a little, too, and she waits while Aubrey - an amusingly drunk Aubrey - works on thinking up a dare for her.

There are many recommendations thrown her way from the other girls but Aubrey repeatedly brushes them aside until she holds up her index finger in decision. "I dare you to call Chicago and make him think you want to have phone sex."

There's a collective gasp and a chorus of approvals and when there's no audible response from Beca, she glances at her and then suddenly Beca's ooh'ing as well. She doesn't let her drunk mind think too long about that as she retrieves her cell phone from her pocket to pull up Chicago's number. "That's it?" she asks as though she's bored by the dare because she kind of is. Aside from Beca's delayed reaction. "These are supposed to be hard, Bree."

"On speaker," Aubrey adds as Chloe taps to connect the call.

She rolls her eyes as though it's all the more boring because that's her game. Sex is No Big Deal for Chloe. She has it. Often. She likes it. Everyone knows she likes it. No one judges her for it. No one would be surprised that she is unbothered by starting phone sex on speaker with a room full of other people.

Except Chloe is bothered by one person observing this, and that person is still leaning against her as the phone crackles a little before the signal clears and it rings.

" _Hello?"_

She pushes that little thought out of her mind and pitches up her voice, her best flirtation tone that always lands her the free drinks at the bar or the forgiven speeding ticket. "Hey, you! It's Chloe!"

" _Chloe, hi! How are you? Everything okay at the hotel?"_

She twirls a lock of hair around her finger to help her get more into character. "Oh, the hotel is super nice. You got me this big room just for me?"

There's a masculine chuckle from the other end of the line. _"Thought you might like it. Top shelf digs for a top shelf lady."_

The tacky comment garners a quick reaction from her audience and she rushes to mute the call before he knows they aren't alone. She shushes them all and once they're silent, opens the line again. "Oh, I love it," she says, dragging out one word a little longer than necessary. "But the girls are tired from the flight and I'm all alone and I...well, I…" she trails off, pretending to be embarrassed.

" _You what?"_ His voice sounds a little lower than before, and Chloe knows she already has him on the hook.

"Well, I'm just so lonely and…" she trails off again, this time finishing with a quiet sigh.

" _And?"_ He sounds eager and she has to mute the call for a second to let the girls laugh and comment.

She clears her throat and twirls her hair again. "And I just...mmm...honestly, I can't stop thinking about how broad your shoulders are and how strong your hands seem and…"

" _And?"_ He repeats, and there's a distinct rustling sound that accompanies it.

"And I…" she moans again, this time a little more obvious with her intent, "...I keep imagining how they'd feel on my skin."

There's silence on the end of the line and she bites her lip, muting the call just in case there's a reaction but everyone else in the room is silent, too, on pins and needles. And then -

" _Are you...Chloe, are you -"_

"Uh huh," she answers quickly with a pitiful sounding moan.

" _Shit."_ It's spoken as an exhale. _"You are so fuck-"_

That was her cue. "Oh, oh my gosh! Chicago, I'm so sorry, someone's at my door. I have to go. Thank you again for the room; I'll see you tomorrow at 8:00!" She disconnects the call before he can respond and the room falls apart.

There's laughter and imitations of her squeaky bimbo moaning and she's shrugging like it's nothing.

Like she can't feel the way Beca's hand is clawing into her thigh and how Beca's eyes are burning a hole through her right now.

Chloe dares Amy to go streaking because Amy loves a good streaking. Amy dares Ashley to go down to the lobby with Jessica and get into an argument with a stranger by claiming the world is flat. Ashley dares Flo to let them prank call someone in her phone contacts. Flo dares Emily to kiss the room service waiter whenever he finally arrives, so that dare is suspended until the time comes.

"Beca!"

"Hm, what?" Beca sits up from where she's been leaning more and more heavily against Chloe, still laughing and egging on her friends despite sinking further into Chloe.

"Truth or dare?" Emily asks and she's grinning so hard Chloe knows she already has her question or dare chosen.

"I don't know what you bitches could possibly not already know about me. But If you don't know it, I don't want you to. So, dare," she says resolutely with a nod.

"I dare you to give a lap dance -"

"What?" Beca interrupts.

Emily's gaze lands on Chloe and Chloe feels her heart stop.

"- to Chloe."

There's a moment where every single person in the room is silent.

And then there are seven girls who are shouting and laughing and pounding fists on tables and chairs, and Emily, who Chloe suspects _might_ have been given that idea by someone else, is happily accepting everyone's praise for her dare, and she and Beca are sitting stone-still.

"Well? Let's get on with the show!" Amy says with an excited and conspiratorial clap of her hands. "This night needs some sexing up."

"You're all bitches, you know that, right?" Beca says as though she's not at all bothered by the dare. "I get to pick the music."

Then Beca's up and off the couch to click around in Spotify on Cynthia-Rose's laptop which is connected to the surround sound system of the room and Chloe's being pulled by both hands off the couch and guided to a chair someone's placed in the middle of the room in front of all the other seating, her back to everyone else.

Chloe's acutely aware that she hasn't actually responded to this situation yet, but everyone else is so busy doing so that no one seems to notice.

She's not quite sure how she would respond if she had to.

She sits down hard and tries her best to join in with everyone's laughter about hilarious the concept of "Beca giving someone a lap dance" is because, despite the rush of adrenaline and alcohol coursing through her veins, she can't actually envision Beca doing it. Or doing it well.

She's seen Beca dance. That's definitely an understatement. She's seen her dance, danced with her, taught her dance moves, even sexy ones. Beca can dance, and dance well. And sexily, when she wants to, or when she's not really trying to.

But the concept of Beca, in a room full of observers, giving anyone, let alone a fellow Bella, _let alone_ Chloe, a lap dance that is anything other than something designed to be a huge joke is not one she considers.

This is going to be dumb and hilarious and Beca's probably going to do the robot to the tune of "Who Let the Dogs Out?"

Her first warning should have been the hard, slow beat of the strings and snare drum that echo through the room when Beca finds her song.

Her second warning should have been the way, when Beca turns back from the computer (now playing "Earned It" by The Weeknd) wearing an overconfident smirk, everyone in the room wolf-whistles.

 _You make it look like it's magic  
_ _'Cause I see nobody, nobody but you, you, you_

Her third warning should have been the way Beca walks toward her, not really doing anything other than matching the pace of the song with her steps, though her hips seem to swing a little more than normal, her posture seems more relaxed, until she stops a few inches in front of Chloe.

 _I'm never confused  
Hey, hey  
_ _I'm so used to being used  
_ _So I love when you call unexpected_

She just stands there smirking down at Chloe who swallows hard and tries not to look like she's internally freaking out about all this. It feels a lot like she's being lulled into a false sense of security, but that's just ridiculous because Beca's about to do something dumb to make everyone laugh -

 _'Cause I hate when the moment's expected_

Beca's hands move to the back of her own neck and her back arches and she flips her hair while her hips swivel in a slow circle like she's done this a thousand times.

It makes everyone in the room break out once again in catcalls and whistles.

 _So I'ma care for you, you, you  
_ _I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah_

Everyone, that is, but Chloe.

It just makes Chloe's blood run cold and her face turn hot.

She tries to play it off, but she knows Beca can see right through her. They've known each other long enough to see past bullshit and she knows Beca can see the effect the simple move had on her.

 _'Cause girl you're perfect  
You're always worth it  
And you deserve it  
The way you work it_

The circle Beca's hips traveled to kick off this little routine, Chloe learns right away, is an endless one. They move with the slow, rocking beat of the song and Beca's hands start drifting down from her neck, over her collar bones, over her chest and Chloe has to squint to not follow their journey so obviously, and she's really quite glad that everyone else is seated behind her.

Beca's the only one seeing her reaction to this.

 _'Cause girl you earned it, yeah  
Girl you earned it, yeah_

And the look on Beca's face, some mix of amusement and intrigue with dark eyes makes Chloe swallow hard.

You know our love would be tragic  
So you don't pay it, don't pay it no mind

Beca's hands make it to her hips and they seem to guide them through another circle and then they're moving north again, over her stomach and Chloe notices that a couple of Beca's fingers seem to catch (purposefully?) on the hem of her hoodie and it lifts a few inches before dropping back into place.

Chloe thinks she hears more whistling, but her ears are starting to sort of have a constant hum going so it's hard to be sure.

Beca's knees bump hers and Chloe wonders when she got close enough for that to happen. Her hands are still backtracking and Chloe starts to give up on trying not to stare at the way Beca's fingers trace the zipper of the hoodie, and then -

 _We live with no lies  
Hey, hey  
And you're my favorite kind of night_

Those fingers tug the zipper down an inch.

There's definitely whistles this time; they're loud enough to break through the sound of blood rushing in her brain, but she seems to have lost the ability to respond or react beyond blinking.

So she just blinks at Beca and has to sit there and take the way Beca's staring at her while she pulls it down another two inches.

And then another two.

 _So I love when you call unexpected  
'Cause I hate when the moment's expected_

After that, Chloe can see not only the strip of smooth skin that runs from Beca's throat to her sternum but also the navy blue of the bra she's wearing. But she only sees it for a second because Beca spins to turn her back to Chloe and plants her feet wide, hips still following that circle, but now she's bending forward, just the slightest bit, and arching her back hard, and she's definitely putting her ass right in Chloe's face.

 _So I'ma care for you, you, you_  
 _I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah_

Now no one can see her reaction and she doesn't know how long she has so she stares. She stares hard at the shape of it hugged in Beca's yoga pants, how it's so nicely heart-shaped and it's hard not to think that the triangle of empty space formed by Beca's stance wasn't made with Chloe's hand fitting into it in mind.

So she stares at it and imagines what's beneath the few millimeters of fabric.

 _'Cause girl you're perfect  
You're always worth it_

She has to jerk her eyes up quickly when Beca turns around again, and Chloe knows Beca knows because she _knows_ it's written all over her face. She's turned on and Beca smirks at her again like she's proud of it.

In what Chloe feels is a particularly unfair and vindictive action, Beca pulls a move right out of Chloe's own playbook; she taught her Beca's sophomore year.

She grinds it low.

 _And you deserve it  
The way you work it_

She doesn't drop it low.

She _grinds_ it low - a slow, gyrating move that takes Beca lower and lower until she's crouched in front of Chloe.

 _'Cause girl you earned it  
Girl you earned it_

She grabs Chloe's knees, and maybe it's for balance, but Chloe's pretty sure it's not, because Beca snaps them open.

Beca literally parts Chloe's legs.

 _On that lonely night  
You said it wouldn't be love_

She spares a thought toward wondering if she could become dehydrated from how much her palms are sweating right now but then she's distracted by the way Beca's looking up at her -

 _But we felt the rush  
It made us believe it there was only us_

\- and by the way Beca body rolls her way back upright, moving through the space she made between Chloe's legs.

 _Convinced we were broken inside, yeah  
Inside, yeah  
_

Her hips never stop and Chloe feels hypnotized by them and the way Beca keeps touching herself, especially how her hands are traveling up her torso again and Chloe's pretty sure they're going to get to her breasts in a second and with Beca's hoodie open how it is she can already see a hint of cleavage. She's not quite sure how she's going to survive it if Beca does something like push her breasts together to amplify it.

She learns she can survive it because Beca does just that, but it doesn't last long, as though her unexpected confidence faltered for a second. Chloe wonders if it has to do with the way she knows she's staring hungrily at her, if it's maybe too much or too intense because this is all meant to be a big joke and she's creeping out Beca.

But the confidence is back after the momentary lapse and Beca glances down at Chloe's lap like she's really and truly considering sitting on it.

Chloe feels lightheaded and she sees Beca's foot come off the ground to -

"Legacy!" Amy's voice barrels through the fog in her brain like a train. "Room service is here! Time to come kiss this bloke!"

Beca's foot's back on the ground but she hasn't moved other than that. She's staring down at Chloe, and the confidence is gone. Now she's blushing and seems to notice on a delay that her hands are tangled up in her hair where she'd been tousling it and rips them out of it to cross her arms across her chest.

It amplifies her cleavage better than her hands did a second ago and Chloe's still recovering and she looks right at it, something she shouldn't have done with the spell broken but _she_ is broken.

Beca broke her.

Beca notices Chloe's stare and grabs the zipper to tug it all the way to her throat and then she's shuffling away, a stiff march with her head down straight into the bathroom where Chloe hears the door lock.

She's still in her chair staring straight ahead at nothing, and for everything that just happened, no one in the room seems to care. She hears them like they're a movie playing in the background, and she can tell they're encouraging Emily to kiss the room service delivery guy who's apparently brought their desserts and appetizers.

"Damn, who knew Beca had moves like that?" Cynthia-Rose says with a clap to Chloe's back and she's finally snapped out of it. "I don't think I've ever been more jealous of you than I was just now."

She manages a laugh and peels herself out of the chair. She's painfully aware that she's flushed and sweating in several areas of her body, and she could really use a dry pair of underwear. "Right?" She clears her throat because it's embarrassingly rough. "I mean, I taught her everything she knows, so I'm not totally surprised."

Beca calls it a night when she returns from the bathroom to the protest of everyone. Chloe thinks she was in there for awhile, and she hopes she's okay. It's rarely a good sign when one of them is drunk, spends 10 minutes in the bathroom, and then says they have to go to bed.

Beca doesn't look sick, though, but she doesn't look normal, either, so Chloe doesn't worry about her being sick.

She does worry about how she feels about the way Chloe watched her dancing and if that's why Beca rather obviously hugged everyone goodnight _except_ her.

She tries to re-engage herself in the party. She tries, she really tries. But she is more than a little distracted and more than a little confused and aroused, and while she really loves her friends, she needs them to leave so she can find some relief.

They finally haul themselves back to their rooms around 2:00 am and when she locks her hotel room door behind them, she lets her forehead fall against it and releases the groan of painful agony she's been holding back for hours.

"Jesus," she mutters to herself, just standing there for a minute before mustering the motivation to wash up for bed.

She strips out of her clothes and brushes her teeth and washes her face and falls into bed with a sigh. She just stares at the ceiling for awhile; there's a lot going on in her brain to unpack, and all of it has to do with Beca and how Beca looked at her while giving her that lap dance from hell (heaven?) and how Beca _looked_ while giving her that lap dance.

It's been awhile since she touched herself while thinking of Beca. She'd managed, more or less, stifle that urge once they'd moved in together with Amy. It was hard enough sharing a studio apartment with two other people and having zero privacy. She had to break the habit of moaning Beca's name if she was going to ensure that she'd never be moaning it where Beca might hear her.

She won't hear her tonight, though, because Chloe blissfully has the room to herself and she lets her left hand trace idle circles around her breast, teasing it to attention while she remembers how Beca slowly unzipped her sweatshirt so Chloe could see her cleavage.

She lets her right hand wander over her bare abdomen and then slides it straight down; she doesn't need the foreplay - she had plenty of that earlier.

The relief is sweet and she keeps replaying the way Beca smirked at her when she was between Chloe's knees.

Her fantasy spins quickly and she feels drunk on lust and still feels broken by what Beca did earlier and a vision interrupts her fantasy.

An idea.

A terrible, horrible, sinful idea that has her on her feet driven by pure lust and desperation. She pulls on the shorts and tank top she hadn't yet got around to wearing for bed, grabs the key card to her room, and strides down the hall to the room three doors down from her own.

It's the middle of the night and Beca left the party hours ago, but Chloe's not thinking straight. Literally, nothing about her feels straight right now, and there's no light visible beneath Beca's door, and she knows she might wake her up, but she doesn't really care. She wants Beca awake.

She wants Beca.

She knocks loud enough to be heard but hopefully not so loud the other girls decide to investigate.

The hallway remains silent and she waits a painfully long time, long enough that she starts wondering what she's doing and calling herself an idiot, and as soon as she turns to leave she hears the chain on the door slide and the deadbolt pop.

"Everything okay?" Beca asks and Chloe notices she doesn't look like she just woke up. It is always obvious when Beca's just woken up, and while Beca definitely looks sleepy, and is still wearing the yoga pants and hoodie, she wasn't asleep.

Chloe thinks that's a very loaded question and she's not quite sure how to answer it. So she goes with a safe, "Can I come in?"

Beca hesitates but then opens the door fully and steps aside to let her pass. "Uh, yeah. Sure."

Chloe hears her lock it behind her and she can't stop the shiver that runs down her back. Beca's room isn't the suite hers is, but it's still really nice and the only things Beca has unpacked are her laptop and her performance outfit for tomorrow, and Chloe thinks there's nothing more Beca than that.

The room is also dark save for the lights of the city coming in through the window, curtains not yet drawn.

She takes a seat on the foot of Beca's half-made bed. It's clear Beca had been in it, the covers on one side turned back but not completely disheveled, and Beca's phone is laying on the quilt open to a text message conversation that Chloe can't read.

"What's up?" Beca asks, having followed her but stopping several feet away. The distance feels weird. "Anyone pass out or puke?"

"No, thankfully." She shakes her head and folds her hands in her lap to keep from fidgeting.

"It's almost 3:00 am, Chlo. Why aren't you asleep?"

"Why aren't you?" she fires back; it's not aggressive, but she knows it came across more pointedly than she intended.

Beca sighs and pushes a hand through her hair before deciding to grab it and tie it up into the sloppy bun she always wears to bed. "I can't shut my brain off."

"Yeah, same." Chloe's nervous, but it's still just Beca, and she's still horny, and before she second guesses herself, she adds, "I keep replaying it."

She doesn't specify what, exactly, she's referring to, but she doesn't need to because Beca's arms drop heavily to her sides as soon as they finish with the hair elastic. "What?"

She presses her fingernails of her right hand into the palm of her left to keep her brain occupied with something other than what it's trying to recall. "Your - the lap dance."

"No, I figured. I mean…" Beca huffs and makes to run her hand through her hair again but remembers it's already tied up and presses a hand to her forehead instead and closes her eyes. "Why do you keep replaying it?" she asks in a tight voice.

Beca not looking at her makes it easier to answer, "It was so, so sexy, Beca." She sees Beca swallow and it doesn't look like she's ready to respond, so she dares to add, "You...I...you really turned me on."

Beca seems to let out a breath Chloe didn't notice her holding and she opens her eyes. "It was just a stupid dare."

"You really put a lot into it for being a stupid dare."

Beca closes her eyes again and her head tilts like she's fighting the urge to cough. "Why'd you come here?"

"I told you." Chloe swallows because she's about to kick down the last shred of platonicity between them. "You turned me on and I can't sleep."

Beca presses the heel of her hand to the bridge of her nose, eyes still closed tightly. "So you came here?"

She licks her lips and untwists her hands to put them behind her on the bed and leans back a little. "I thought you could do something about it."

She sees Beca's eyes snap open and slide to look at her though her hand stays pressed to her forehead. "What?"

Chloe shrugs. "Figured you should finish what you started."

Beca's arm falls limply to her side again and she stares at Chloe. "What are you…are you drunk?"

"No. Here." She leans back further until her hand finds Beca's phone and she tosses it to her, which she catches with a flurry of motion as she wasn't ready to catch it. "You can pick the song again."

She can almost hear Beca's mind at work sifting through Chloe's words and intentions and possibilities and consequences. She knows because her brain just did the same thing. Beca's thinking through things while she looks at her phone, and Chloe can't see what's on her phone from her seat on the bed and while it could be anything, she really hopes Beca's looking for a song.

It's silent for a long time and still is when Beca finally takes a step. And another. And another until she's actually a normal distance from Chloe rather than the several feet of the last several minutes. She's only a couple feet away now, chewing on her lip while she keeps looking at her phone and while Chloe takes and holds her breath.

She has to; Beca looks up and meets her eyes and she can see that a decision has been made.

Her thumb taps the screen and a piano chord fills the silence through a speaker somewhere in the room, and -

 _Take off those heels, lay on my bed  
_ _Whisper dirty secrets while I'm pulling on your hair_

Chloe feels her chest tighten because SoMo's "Ride" is one of the sexiest songs she knows. She watches Beca set her phone on the dresser and then move closer. Close enough until their knees are almost touching. She tilts her chin up to look at Beca, who's looking down at her. It's not the same cocky smirk from earlier; it's something different. Something darker. Deeper.

 _Poison in our veins, but we don't even care  
_ _Candles dripping on your body, baby this ain't truth or dare_

It's almost imperceptible, but Chloe can see it; her body's rocking, the tiniest bit, to the beat of the song and Chloe takes another deep breath and nods.

 _Everybody wonders where we run off to  
_ _My body on your body, baby sticking like some glue_

Beca doesn't acknowledge it, not really. Not in any explicit way. But she does reach up and let down the hair she just tied up two minutes ago and runs her fingers through it a few times in a way that feels a little more intentional than usual.

 _Naughty, let's get naughty, girl it's only one or two  
_ _The fevers fucking running, feel the heat between us two_

She flips it back on beat and with the motion, it becomes obvious that her hips are also on beat with the song and Chloe starts to feel drunk because it's apparent Beca's going to give her an encore performance - this time, a private dance.

What Chloe expects, if it can even be considered expectation and not fantasy, is to watch Beca tease her again, dancing just out of reach, to play along with the 'look but don't touch' lap dance scenario.

What she does not expect is for Beca, in one smooth rush of movement, to straddle her lap on her knees and drape her arms over Chloe's shoulders for the heavy and _sexy_ chorus.

 _I'm gon' ride, I'm gon' ride  
_ _I'm gon' ride, I'm, I'm gon' ride on you baby  
_ _On you lady, all night, all night_

"Oh my God," she whispers to herself but she knows Beca heard it because the confident smirk makes a quick appearance before it's gone and Beca's eyes close as her hips move.

 _I'm gonna take care of your body  
_ _I'll be gentle, don't you scream  
_ _Getting hotter, make it softer  
_ _Feel your chest on top of me_

The motion brings her in contact with Chloe's body repeatedly, specifically, her barely-clothed breasts and the teasing contact is torturous. It's not even Beca's body, really - it's her loose-fitting hoodie that Chloe knows has only a bra under it. A navy blue one.

She presses her hands harder into the mattress to hold herself up. Beca's position has her throat at the level of Chloe's mouth and it takes every ounce of self-control to fight the urge to lean forward and press her lips to her skin.

Her self-control is running on fumes, though; she burned most of it back in her own hotel room, and she fails. She leans forward, little more than a tilting of her chin, and presses a wet, open-mouthed kiss to the hollow of Beca's throat.

 _I'm gon' make you feel that loving  
_ _Getting weak all in your knees  
_ _Kiss your body from the tip-top  
_ _All the way down to your feet_

She hears Beca's reaction, a gasp and a falter of her rhythm, and then she feels a hand snake through her hair and grip lightly. It makes Chloe want to groan and she almost does, but manages to stop it; she doesn't want to miss the sound Beca makes as she draws a thin line with the tip of her tongue along the neckline of the hoodie she so desperately wants gone.

The sound Beca makes is a breathy whimper and it makes Chloe's thighs press together in immediate desperation. Somehow Beca keeps her rhythm this time and that's sexier for Chloe.

It's made even sexier when Beca shifts her stance to actually sit astride Chloe's lap rather than hovering above it.

And her rhythm doesn't falter.

She grinds forward into Chloe and Chloe can't stop the moan that escapes her lips. She knows this is happening now; there's no more dare pretense, no more potential trickery. Beca's hand is clutching her hair and keeping her close as she tilts her head to the side to offer up the expanse of neck Chloe's wanted to lick, mark, and bite for the better part of a decade.

So she does. And she does it with another moan as she flattens her tongue against Beca's skin before sucking on it. She's not overzealous with it; they aren't teenagers and Beca has a revealing Bellas costume to wear tomorrow night, but she can't resist leaving the faintest purple mark.

She feels Beca's reaction, a vibration in her throat of a choked-back moan, and Chloe pulls back. She pulls back enough for her absence to be noticeable and she looks up at Beca to wait.

"Why'd you stop?" Beca asks as she opens her eyes and looks down at Chloe.

The look in her eyes makes Chloe's heart pound harder if that was even possible at this point. She's never seen Beca turned on, but this is _definitely_ what she looks like turned on. "I didn't," she says with a hot exhale as she sits forward and wraps her arms around Beca's waist as she captures Beca's lips with her own.

She feels Beca sigh into the kiss and she can't help but do the same. Kissing Beca is better than what it was in her endless fantasies. Beca kisses her back with an enthusiasm she didn't quite expect, though she thinks maybe she should have given her affinity for grinding herself on Chloe's lap.

Their kiss grows hot and needy and Chloe feels Beca shiver when Chloe's tongue slides over hers. Beca's still moving, still grinding and it's making Chloe's toes curl. Her rhythm is almost flawless but it slips a few times when Chloe gets a little more aggressive with her kissing and nips her lower lip or catches her tongue between her lips.

The cold metal zipper of Beca's hoodie keeps scratching at Chloe's bare upper chest and in a flurry of thoughtless annoyance, Chloe grabs it and whips the zipper down in one go.

Beca makes a sound of surprise but doesn't stop kissing Chloe, so her relief is two-fold: no more scratching, and now Beca's hoodie is open.

She doesn't look; her eyes are closed and she's far more interested in keeping them closed while they do filthy things to one another's mouths. But she wants to touch, so she reaches blindly and easily finds the warm bare skin of Beca's stomach. She glides her hand up, excited to feel and find out if that navy blue bra is lace or satin or cotton.

What she doesn't expect is for her hand to run straight into a completely bare breast.

They both gasp and it breaks their kiss and while they both freeze, she doesn't remove her hand. Beca's naked breast is in her hand and she can feel its soft peak pressing into her palm. "I thought you were wearing a bra," she manages to say, feeling like she should apologize for the ambush.

"I took it off."

"Yeah, I...I can tell." She decides to test the waters, to see if they're even still _in_ the waters, and lets her hand squeeze lightly.

Beca's response is to drop her mouth back onto Chloe's and thrust her hips forward, hard enough that Chloe has to let the momentum carry her all the way down until she's on her back, Beca still upright on her knees above her.

"Why'd you stop?" Chloe echoes, this time being the one to smirk because there's no more mystery where they're going tonight. Now she can be confident that they both want this. She lets her eyes drop to Beca's chest, still covered by her hoodie though Chloe can see the hint of inner curves. She sees Beca track her line of sight and then Beca's hands move, and then stop as though considering, and then move again.

They move to strip herself of her hoodie and toss it aside, leaving herself completely topless on her knees straddling Chloe. "I didn't," Beca breathes before falling forward and right into another kiss.

Chloe catches her and wraps her arms around her; she's hugged Beca hundreds of times but never like this, never with her tongue in her mouth, never with her topless, never with Chloe's fingernails dragging down her bare back to make it arch and break out into goosebumps.

She feels Beca shift to support herself on one elbow and she steels herself for something new to get mixed into this equation. She doesn't have much time to do that, though, before Beca's hand shows up on her waist and immediately starts sliding north, confidently up and over until it's Chloe's bare breast being squeezed.

"I knew you weren't wearing a bra," Beca whispers between kisses and all Chloe can do is moan into it.

She lets her hands travel further down Beca's back until they're on her ass and pulls, bringing Beca's pelvis right down and into her own and she groans, trying to convey how badly she needs Beca right now.

It might have worked because Beca's wandering hand reverts its path, retreating from under her tank top to rotate and move down until her fingertips slip under the waistband of her shorts.

They stop there and Beca slows down their kiss. "Are you -"

"Please, Beca," she answers before Beca can finish asking if she's sure. She's never been more sure about anything in her life than this moment. She pulls Beca back down to kiss her and revels in the way her silky smooth hair feels between her fingers, but she doesn't get to revel in it very long.

She has other feelings to think about, most notably how it feels to have Beca's hand slip down the front of her shorts.

"Fuck," Beca whispers against her lips when feels her fingertips brush the soft curls of the strip she got waxed right before this trip.

Chloe sinks further into the bed beneath her; she's helpless but to wait for it. And Beca does make her wait for it. She spends an agonizing amount of time tracing the edges of that wax job, never following it down far enough to stop tormenting her.

She finally gives in and whimpers a "Beca," while lifting her hips and Beca kisses her again just as her fingers move lower and slip over the wetness begging for attention for hours. Or, more accurately, begging for Beca's attention for seven years.

Chloe tries to moan but all she hears is Beca moaning; she's not sure she made any sound at all. She can barely manage to breathe let alone anything else. Beca's fingers are on her, exploring her, tracing her, and Beca's tongue is deep in her mouth.

She doesn't have the ability or desire to do anything but lay there and let Beca take her.

"God," Beca says with a gasp as she breaks away so they can both breathe for a second. "You're so wet."

Chloe nods and pitches her hips up. She wants a rhythm again. She wants hard and fast and Beca's being soft and slow. "I want you," she finally manages.

Beca's answering moan feels almost predatory and Chloe wonders if Beca likes being told she's desired.

"I want you so fucking much," she says experimentally.

"Fuck, I want you, too." Beca sounds breathless and it only turns Chloe on more.

She tries to part her legs further but can't with Beca straddling her how she is. Beca notices right away, moving off Chloe to lay on her side next to her instead of over her, and with almost no preamble, as soon as she's settled and as soon as Chloe opens her legs, Beca is inside of her.

The "Oh my God," that she means to say instead comes out as a moan. She has to open her eyes and glance to her left to make sure this is all real, that it's really Beca doing this and not a really, really good fantasy.

But Beca's there, face flushed and eyes cast down where her hand has disappeared into Chloe's shorts, watching it. Chloe reaches for her, the angle awkward with the proximity and using her left hand, but she needs to touch Beca, has to feel her now, and she fumbles for a second getting her fingers under the snug waistband of Beca's pants.

Beca's halfway to a "You don't have to" protest when Chloe has warm wetness beneath her fingertips.

"God, Beca," she moans. She doesn't tease like Beca did and still is. She presses down and works her fingers in circles and almost drools when Beca actually parts her knees and shifts so she can keep them open easily.

Beca's groan is throaty, a mix of almost-words, and she finally follows suit, pulling her fingers back to mirror Chloe's movements.

"Just like that," Chloe nods and she lets her eyes fall closed.

She feels Beca kissing her, not quite on her lips because Beca would have to move too much to accomplish that and the fact that Beca doesn't want to take herself out of reach of Chloe's fingers does wonders for how close she is.

She lets her hips rock, setting their own rhythm for Beca to follow, and then Chloe's fingers follow that rhythm on Beca, and they're moving as one, grinding against fingers and sharing breaths and exchanging moans.

Chloe feels it, she feels it twisting up low in her stomach. "I'm so close," she breathes between moans and she feels Beca double-down in her efforts, shifting so that she's almost over Chloe again. It pins her hand between them but it's still between Beca's thighs and Beca's still grinding herself against it.

"Me, too," Beca says before kissing her.

That's what sets her off. Beca telling her she's going to come. The pleasure rocks her hard and for a few seconds, all she can see is darkness until she manages to open her eyes, still coming as she watches Beca fall apart above her and against her hand.

Chloe loves music and harmony and perfect pitch, but the sound of Beca in ecstasy blows all other sounds out of the water for her.

"Oh my God," Beca groans as it subsides for her and she collapses, half onto Chloe, half onto the bed. She lifts her knee just enough for Chloe to reclaim her hand and she's grateful, not because she wants to remove it, but because her arm was going to fall asleep if she didn't.

"Mhmm," is all Chloe can manage and she tilts her head to the side to kiss whatever her mouth runs into, which is some part of Beca's face but not her lips.

Beca snuggles into her, actually _snuggles_ into her and briefly Chloe wonders if perhaps she died in a freak accident earlier in the night because surely she's in heaven. She slips her arm under Beca to hold her and lazily trails her fingertips in random patterns across Beca's back. She feels Beca heave a deep sigh and it manages to make her giggle, it's so dramatic-seeming.

"Good?"

Beca rumbles with quiet laughter. "Dude. You were there. That was fucking amazing."

She smiles and lifts her head to kiss Beca's hair. "I'm so glad that happened."

Beca is quiet and for a minute she wonders if she said something wrong, but then she feels Beca's hand pushing up the hem of her tank top, higher and higher until she has it up and over Chloe's breasts, exposing them to her mouth, which has apparently decided it's supposed to be on them. Her tongue flicks over Chloe's left nipple and it makes her bite down on a moan.

Beca sits up at the sound and flashes a grin. "Remind me to thank Legacy later."


	2. Worth It

When Beca's alarm goes off, it's so loud she falls out of bed from the shock of it.

She manages to smack her elbow on the nightstand in the process and hisses as her arm goes numb. "Shit," she whispers to herself as she sits up to feel for her phone above her head to silence the chorus of Rita Ora's "Poison" blasting in her hotel room.

She's disoriented with the sudden rude awakening and she can't find her phone to silence the ear-splittingly loud music. So she hauls herself up and spots it sitting on the dresser next to the TV. She rushes over and stops it with a sigh of relief as she leans back against the dresser and closes her eyes.

"Good morning."

She jumps hard enough to smack her other elbow against the dresser and instinctively slaps her hands and arms over her naked body to hide from the intruder and crouches, not knowing how else to hide in her panic.

There's a giggle and she hears, "Hey, it's me."

Her pounding heart stops for a second, then takes off again as she tracks the source of the voice to her bed.

A sleepy Chloe is sitting up in it, hair a total mess and, with the bedding bunched at her waist, naked.

She blinks, still crouching at the foot of the bed peering over it at her friend and roommate who...yeah, she _definitely_ had sex with last night.

"Didn't mean to scare you," Chloe says with a smile, one that has her eyes twinkling with amusement. "Come back to bed." She retrieves the covers from where Beca had taken them with her when she fell out in utter fear and pats the sheet as she lays back down.

It takes her a few seconds to process what's happening (happened) but she eventually gets moving. She crawls up onto the bed and tries not to be embarrassed about her state of undress because she knows that's moot now, but she must fail at masking it in her rush to get under the covers and hover at the edge of the bed, unsure what to do.

There's a teasing hum in her ear and she's jumping again, ready to flee on impulse when an arm wraps around her waist to pull her backward.

Much of her brain is still asleep, and the part that _is_ awake is still coming down from hyperdrive panic mode as it stutters to fuller conscious and she feels it spinning, replaying the more specific details as to why her phone was across the room, why it was still connected to the Bluetooth speakers, why she woke up naked…

...why Chloe has her naked body held against her own naked body.

And then her brain wakes up al the way, lucid and clear, and the night rushes back to her.

Amy's cocktails and Legacy being goaded into daring her to give Chloe a fucking lap dance.

Standing at Cynthia-Rose's computer trying to decide if she should be dumb and pick "Who Let the Dogs Out?" or indulge her fantasy a little and pull up a sexy song and see how Chloe reacts to Beca getting a little sexy with her.

She'd definitely been curious about it, about the possibilities, for a while. A long while. A several years kind of while.

The cocktails helped grease the wheel of decision, but tapping that _play_ button on penultimate lady jam crooner The Weeknd it wasn't as difficult as she thought it should be.

Just like it wasn't as difficult as she thought it might be giving Chloe a lap dance and tuning out everyone else in the room. Just like it felt pretty natural to tease Chloe with her body and watch her react with a type of hunger Beca had never seen from her before but had definitely fantasized about.

She forgot they weren't alone and in her haze of self-inflicted arousal almost ending up in her lap kissing her. The moment was interrupted and she rushed off, ashamed of her actions and loss of control once reality snapped back into focus.

The reality was that she'd given one of her best friends a lap dance with every intention of fully seducing her. She got so turned on doing it that she escaped to the bathroom to lock herself in it while the girls hooted and hollered over Legacy making out with the room service waiter while Beca shoved her hand down the front of her pants and touched herself until she was clutching the counter, trying not to collapse or make a sound as she made herself come in Chloe's bathroom, staring at a tube of her lipstick left by the sink and thinking about how that color would look smeared on her own neck.

She bails on the party after that. It was enough of a battle to say goodnight to the girls, all of them demanding a hug goodnight like they were little kids, after letting them watch her behavior toward Chloe.

Chloe is the only one who doesn't demand a hug goodnight; instead, she stares at her from the couch and doesn't bother to say goodnight.

And Chloe _never_ failed to say goodnight to her.

In her own hotel room and alone, she falls face-first onto her bed with a groan. Instinctively, her hips roll into it, the relief in the bathroom doing little to ease the arousal pounding through her system.

She has to distract herself, or at least make an attempt, so she hooks up her phone to the room's Bluetooth surround sound system (which is _awesome_ to have in a hotel room), pulls up one of her "Chill Vibes" playlists full of instrumental-only tracks, and forces herself into the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. She strips out of her clothes, kills the lights, and cuddles up with herself in bed.

She stares at the ceiling for a solid 45 minutes thinking about the way Chloe looked at her before grabbing her phone to pop open her texts.

" _ **You're probably busy w/ Bella, but if you happen to be free, hit me back."**_

She taps her fingernails on the hard plastic of her iPhone's case and is relieved when the three little dots show up to indicate Stacie is replying.

" _Hey, B. Isn't it the middle of the night there? You're in France, right?"_

" _ **Like…2:30 am. Hotel party. You know how it is. And yes."**_

" _Ooh, I miss a good Bellas party. Never know what's gonna happen!"_

" _ **You can say that again. :\"**_

" _That feels like a loaded response. DID something happen? Is that why you're texting me at 2:30 am?"_

" _ **Truth or dare."**_

" _Dare."_

" _ **No, we PLAYED truth or dare."**_

" _I know. ;) Well? What happened? Don't keep me in suspense."_

She rubs a hand over her face and sighs.

" _ **Legacy dared me to give a lap dance…"**_

" _To Chloe."_

" _ **To Chloe.  
**_ _ **Good guess."**_

" _Literally nothing could have been more predictable than that. You bust out the sexy moves? I bet you were all over that. Literally speaking. Not figuratively."_

"… _ **I don't really know what happened?**_

 _ **It's like I blacked out or something? And the way she was looking at me…"**_

" _Whoa, girl. Don't get me revved up. I gotta give The Hunter a break for a few weeks."_

" _ **Stacie!"**_

" _What? It's true._

 _Keep going. What happened?"_

" _ **NOTHING happened. But I just…I seriously almost lost it. I just wanted…I wanted her SO fucking badly."**_

Her entire body flushes with heat and embarrassment at the confession.

" _Only took you seven years to admit to that soberly. Or you aren't sober right now, are you? You're not, because of the party."_

" _ **Shut up.  
**_ _ **I'm not NOT sober.  
**_ _ **But I'm not that drunk."**_

" _Okay, so you gave her a sexy lap dance (what I wouldn't give to see that btw – one of those bitches better have recorded it) and you wanted to jump her bones. And you know she wants to jump YOUR bones. Why aren't you jumping each other's bones right now?"_

" _ **She doesn't want to jump my bones."**_

" _OMG, you are so dense. Chloe has wanted into your skinny jeans for as long as she's known you. If you want her, go get her."_

" _ **You're nuts."**_

" _At least I'm not dumb like some of us."_

A knock at her door makes her look up sharply.

There's literally no way...

She considers waiting it out, pretending to be asleep, but she looks at Stacie's last couple messages again and it's enough motivation to get her out of bed to pull her pants back on. She zips up her hoodie while she walks to the door and stretches up on her tiptoes to check the peephole, even though she knows who it is.

She sees a flash of red hair, as though she's turned to leave so Beca's quick to unchain her door and open it and she sees Chloe jump and turn back in surprise.

She doesn't open the door all the way; something about that feels disarming for whatever this moment is going to be. She kind of hugs the door and tries to look like she's been asleep. "Everything okay?"

The moments after that come back to her in a blur of stops and starts.

Chloe sitting on her bed.

Chloe telling her she was, "so, so sexy."

Chloe telling her that she turned her on.

Chloe telling her she came to Beca _because_ she's turned on.

Chloe suggesting Beca could do something about it if she wanted to.

Her serious consideration of the matter while watching Chloe lean back on her bed with an anxious kind of confidence; she'd never seen Chloe that kind of anxious before.

Her decision to act on whatever was sparked back in Chloe's room and pressing _play_ on a sex playlist she'd made a year ago for no real reason other just to have one should the need for one arise.

Chloe staring at her from her bed in shorts and a very braless tank top asking to be satiated seemed like a pretty sound reason for it.

So she pressed _play_ on a song about riding a woman all night that ironically declared that it "ain't truth or dare" after the way the night had begun and watched the heat roll over Chloe's face and right into her own body, Chloe giving her the tiniest nod telling her it was what she wanted.

That's all it had taken. One nod and one _really_ sexy song and Beca slid into Chloe's lap like she'd done it a dozen times with a level of confidence that came out of nowhere.

The memory makes her shiver and she feels the warmth of lips against her shoulder. Then higher, and higher still until they're on her neck and she shivers again and they're on her ear.

"I'm still thinking about it," Chloe whispers before tugging on the edge of her ear with her teeth. "Are you?"

She can't stop the whimper that escapes her lips at the pull and she feels Chloe's arm tighten around her. The way Chloe made her feel last night keeps clawing its way to the surface and roars to life when Chloe's hand wanders over her hip to her thigh to give it a tug.

A request for her to turn over.

To part her legs for her.

Her body moves willingly and she's on her back with Chloe grinning down at her before she's even thought to move.

"Let's skip breakfast with the girls." Chloe's hand moves up to pet Beca's bare stomach.

"Why do I have a feeling you're about to make an inappropriate comment?" Beca's surprised at how easy the words flow considering her overall mental state, but she's starting to think she shouldn't be surprised by her actions around Chloe anymore.

Chloe's smile widens briefly then turns into a suggestive one. "What, you think I'm going to say something about how I have plenty to eat right here?"

The way Chloe says it makes Beca's stomach hiccup. All of this is so, so new and as natural as it feels to flirt with Chloe, it certainly doesn't feel _normal._ She shrugs in response because she's feeling rather tongue-tied after thinking about the implications of Chloe's teasing statement.

Her lack of verbal response seems to please Chloe, who cocks an eyebrow at her like she's surprised Beca has nothing to say as she lets her slowly wandering hand move up Beca's ribs until fingertips are tracing the soft curve of Beca's left breast.

She can't stop the shiver it pulls from her.

"Or did you think I was going to say you can have breakfast in bed?"

Beca's jaw loosens at the statement because Chloe's hit her with a one-two punch of mental images and she has to run her tongue across her lower lip before she gets caught drooling over the thought of it.

But Chloe notices, her eyes drawn to every move Beca's mouth makes and as though making some kind of point - Beca's not sure what point it could be, but it definitely seems like _some_ kind of point is being made - Chloe starts to lean closer and all Beca can do is watch and wait to be kissed.

She's ready for it and her eyes fall closed but it doesn't come. She feels the warmth of Chloe's proximity hovering above and her stomach clenches in anticipation because she _knows_ Chloe has something up her nonexistent sleeve.

"You'd be right. I've been craving something since the party."

Beca feels the air rush out of her lungs and barely has a chance to fill them again before Chloe's lips are on hers.

She knows she groans or moans or makes some kind of sound because Chloe echoes it before she's coaxing Beca's mouth open to accommodate her tongue, which isn't really a difficult task at all, especially when she feels Chloe ease herself down to fit into the space Beca allowed her to make between her legs. It's another instant reminder that they're both naked and Chloe rolls her hips against Beca.

She's not sure at what point it happened, but she realizes her hands are above her head, pinned there gently by Chloe and she huffs at the feeling that rushes through her at the concept of Chloe being in control of her.

It's only fair, she realizes as she lets her tongue twist with Chloe's.

Beca had been the one soundly in control last night, from the lap dances to slipping her fingertips down the front of Chloe's shorts in a move she didn't even think about making - she just...did it. She'd let Chloe work her way into her own pants, because honestly, after half a second of trying to deny her, the feeling of Chloe's fingers on her pretty much erased every hesitation about that.

But she'd remained in control, laying over Chloe as they touched one another and kissed and shared oxygen until they came together, and then again after she managed a wisecrack about thanking Emily for putting them on their path as she guided one of Chloe's breasts to her lips and reached for her because she _needed_ to make Chloe come again.

It had been transcendent watching it the first time, so much so she'd almost forgotten to pay attention to her own orgasm.

But it seems now, as Chloe's hips work in slow circles to grind into Beca, she is going to get her own turn at getting to lay back and let herself be taken.

She sighs as Chloe's lips travel from her mouth to her jaw to her neck where they suck gently, not hard enough to leave a mark, though. Just enough to feel good.

And it feels _good._

She can't stop the chill that runs up her spine and she hears Chloe hum in response and the hand that's been holding her wrists releases her to drag down her forearm as Chloe shifts backward.

It makes Beca swallow hard and she chooses to keep her arms up because there's something really fucking sexy about feeling like Chloe has her tied up while she kisses down her chest.

Her lips travel lower until they're covering Beca's right nipple and it makes her back arch for more. It's a new sensation Chloe's offering her; last night, Chloe's breasts were the only ones graced by the presence of a mouth because Beca had been the one doling out the majority of the pleasure.

But not now.

She squirms beneath Chloe who's moved far enough back that the short-lasting friction she'd been offering Beca is gone. She's left with nothing but the warmth of Chloe's mouth on her skin - which isn't a complaint - and the fingernails that are scratching down her ribs to make her break out in goosebumps.

She doesn't complain because she knows where Chloe's going.

She's going where neither ventured last night; last night had been about hesitant desire, the kind of sex that happens when you both want to be doing it, but it's so new that neither of you wants to get too wild or go too far and risk crossing some invisible boundary.

Beca knows that boundary line is gone now, erased the moment Chloe pulled her onto her back so she could grind her hips between Beca's legs while she teased Beca's tongue with her own in the very quiet, very sober, very mentally clear morning hours.

Because Chloe was still thinking about the night before.

Because Chloe wanted to do it again.

She feels that tongue trace her navel and she sucks in her stomach from the tickle. She's about to threaten violence if Chloe doesn't stop because Beca does _not_ do ticklish when, while looking Beca squarely in the eye, Chloe backs up the last few inches necessary and lets her tongue slide right from her navel down to her clit.

"Oh my…" she doesn't get the rest of the sentence out, opting instead for a hiss because it's easier.

A smile curves around the tongue Chloe's rather brazenly using on display and then she's lowering herself to lay down to get utilitarian about things, and Beca watches in near disbelief that Chloe's really lifting her knees to rest them over her shoulders right now. But she is, and her tongue is tracing slow, gentle trails everywhere and Beca twitches when it rolls over her clit just right. It makes her drop her head back to the pillow and close her eyes, arms still above her head.

There's a sound from Chloe that's reminiscent of a scientist declaring, "Eureka!" and Beca's still thinking about that when she realizes she maybe should prepare for the results of Chloe's big discovery, but she's not quick enough.

She's not quick enough and she's gasping to catch the breath that gets stolen when Chloe repeats the pattern that made her twitch, but she doesn't just repeat it. She repeats it so quickly, over and over again, that Beca feels the earth fall out from beneath her.

"Fuck," she says with a groan as her hands fly down to latch into tousled red hair to ground herself. "Oh my God."

Chloe hums in response and the vibration makes Beca's hips grind down into her, suddenly desperate for more, now, faster, harder.

Whatever it is Chloe's doing, hitting the exact right spot over and over again, has her on the verge of tears because it's so intense but she's not staying on it long enough to get Beca there.

She's just torturing her, making her cling to the edge waiting for that necessary shift to push her over it, and she doesn't seem interested in doing that quickly.

"Chlo," she tries whining, as undignified as it may be, but all she gets is a version of a chuckle in return and hands that snake between her own to slide up from her waist to her ribs to cover her breasts.

It makes her forget to breathe for a second and then she's panting and really starting to not care that it's possible that whoever is in the rooms next to hers - Amy? Jessica? - could overhear this.

Because _fuck_. She lifts her head again for a second and the view, the way Chloe's hands are on her and how her eyes are closed to focus on what she's doing with her tongue...it makes Beca press her heels into Chloe's back and try to pull her closer.

"Just...fuck...to the left...right there, oh my God, shit, don't stop." It's a rush of words that trail off into a string of moans because Chloe's about to push her over the edge. Her fingers twist in messy red hair and she knows she's pulling a little too hard because she hears Chloe gasp, but Chloe also doesn't stop so it must not be too bad because _fuck_ she started sucking and -

"Oh my Jesus," Beca says with a groan when she can think again and her whole body jumps when Chloe, still firmly in her spot, rolls her tongue over her again in the way she figured out makes Beca jump. "Stop, stop," she laughs and feels Chloe place a chaste (if that can be such a thing) kiss on her and then feels the bed and warmth shift as Chloe makes her way back up until she flops down next to Beca.

"I've wanted to know what you taste like for _so_ long." Chloe's breathing hard and that combined with the statement makes Beca shiver.

"I, uh...hope I didn't disappoint?" She frowns at the ceiling and keeps her eyes closed hoping that didn't sound as terrible as she thinks it did.

She feels Chloe moving but doesn't realize to where until lips are on hers, tongue slipping past them to slide over her own.

"You didn't," Chloe says with a final peck to her lips and then she's getting cozy next to Beca.

"That's...good," Beca replies trying not to sound awkward but Chloe doesn't seem to mind.

She drapes her arm over Beca's waist and hugs herself close and Beca sighs. She'd never admit to anyone else that she really likes to snuggle up after sex, but Chloe could barely get through a day without hugging her, so she figured there was nothing to lose in being herself.

It's not like she needs to hide anything from Chloe anymore.

"You going to let me return the favor?" she asks with a wiggle of her shoulder meant to disturb Chloe's resting head.

"Tonight," Chloe answers with a yawn. "I wanna go back to sleep. How long 'til soundcheck?"

She laughs. "Like, seven hours? But we're supposed to go sightseeing with the Army brats after the breakfast that we just skipped."

Chloe squeezes her and then relaxes with a sigh and makes it clear she's not going anywhere anytime soon. "We can visit France again. I just want to sleep here with you right now."

Beca's surprised by the sting in her eyes and the lump in her throat at the casual comment. She swallows and nods. "Okay. We can go back to sleep."

* * *

They eventually make it out of bed after sleeping in to a sinfully late hour, have lunch in the hotel's restaurant, and take a taxi to catch up with the rest of the girls at the Promenade des Anglais.

She's feeling well-rested and punchy and she decides to make good on her comment to Chloe last night and finds Emily in the souvenir shop they've all stepped into.

"Hey, Legacy. You really did me a solid with that dare last night. Thanks."

Emily looks at her in confusion, hands frozen in the air with the dolman tee she'd been looking at with _I speak French [fries]_ printed across it. "I did? What?"

Beca just winks and tilts her head toward Chloe who's an aisle over looking at shot glasses.

It takes her a second but then Emily gasps and drops the T-shirt. "Oh my stars! Did you and -"

"Shh!" She slaps her hand over Emily's mouth and looks around. "Chill, dude. I don't need everybody to hear."

"We already did."

It's Amy's voice from coming from behind her and she turns her head to find the blonde casually reading over a spinning tower of magnets. "You did not." She thinks back to how she was aware of the fact that she wasn't doing a very good job at censoring herself that morning.

Amy just tilts her head and hums so Beca spins back to Emily. "Be quiet."

Emily nods behind Beca's hand still silencing her.

"You're going to go tell everyone as soon as I leave, aren't you." She states it as a matter of fact.

Emily nods again.

And Beca sighs.

She's about to complain when she realizes that Emily gave her a pretty awesome gift and she'll be back in bed with Chloe tonight - and the girls can gossip and whisper and comment all they want.

Because tonight she's finding out what Chloe tastes like - and that makes it all worth it.


	3. Deserve It

There was a lot about the Bellas' USO Tour that was new and exciting for Chloe.

A whirlwind trip through Europe. Trying authentic cuisines. A competition (not that that was new, but it was definitely exciting).

Finally sleeping with Beca.

And Beca being, like...really cool about it.

Not that she expected Beca to be an asshole - she knew Beca well enough (almost as well as she knew herself) to not expect that. But Beca was so chill about it, aside from her little morning panic while Chloe let her process what had happened between them last night. She told Emily in the middle of a gift shop that it had happened. She barely shushed Amy when she implied their bedroom activities had been overheard by at least her, if not more.

And now she's holding Chloe's hand after their hands brushed by accident while walking the boardwalk back to the hotel while the sun sets.

She noticed the other girls had made themselves scarce, peeling off a pair or trio at a time with excuses of wanting to see different sights, stop at a bar, or grab dinner until it's just the two of them.

She swings their hands playfully and glances to her right to see Beca smile. She wants to say something, but as much as she wants that, she's enjoying the peaceful level of comfort that's settled between them. She goes back to people watching the other couples and friends and families out for an evening stroll until she's jerked to a stop.

She looks back to see Beca still smiling, though it's a little shy now, and with a tug on her hand, Beca's pulled her backward until her arms are around Chloe's waist. Chloe giggles and lets her arms loop around Beca's neck to rest there and she notices they're swaying the tiniest bit, almost like slow dancing. She doesn't say anything; she just waits for whatever it is Beca's thinking about while she lets her fingers play with Beca's hair.

"Today was really nice," Beca finally says.

Chloe smiles. "It was."

"I never thought I'd be walking around France with…" Beca hesitates.

"With?" Chloe finally nudges.

Beca's arms tighten around her waist and she's pulled closer. "With a girl like you. I mean, just, with you."

It makes Chloe's heart start to pound when she sees Beca's gaze drop to her lips for a second.

Chloe doesn't wait or make Beca have to make the move. She leans in and kisses her and feels Beca exhale in what might be relief. It's soft and gentle and the sun is setting in brilliant hues of purple and orange and Beca's kissing her back outside of a private hotel room for the first time.

She does pull back but only for a second and they both take a deep breath before they're _really_ kissing, passionate and graceful. Someone wolf whistles them in passing and Chloe expects Beca to get embarrassed and stop but it instead it seems to fuel her, tongue sliding over Chloe's with a quiet moan that makes Chloe moan in response. Her temperature's gone from normal to superheated in a matter of seconds, and Chloe's the one to end the kiss.

They're both breathing hard and smiling, and Chloe glances around trying to remember how much farther they have to go to get back to the hotel.

Not very, she remembers as she sees the Hotel West End not too far ahead.

When she turns back to Beca she has to bite her lip at the way Beca's looking at her. It looks a lot like last night when she was dancing for Chloe.

"I want you to return that favor," she whispers, hoping Beca remembers the rain check she gave her that morning so they could snuggle and sleep, because now she really, _really_ needs to get Beca back in bed for everything _but_ sleeping.

Beca just stares at her for a few seconds before kissing her again, hard but brief, and relinking their hands to walk briskly in the direction of the hotel.

Chloe's a step or two behind until she hustles to catch up and walk by her side with a laugh. "Impatient?" she asks, lifting their hands up to kiss Beca's.

Beca looks at her, still striding forward with purpose. "You have no idea."

As hot as Chloe feels right now, it's impossible to think she's not just as, if not more, impatient.

0000

Beca's fidgeting with her hand as they wait for the elevator, clasping and unclasping their fingers in different arrangements and Chloe would laugh if she wasn't ready to combust from arousal. It takes a solid two minutes for the elevator to arrive and they have to step aside for several people to exit it.

She and Beca are the only two waiting to take it back up and she thinks that's some kind of dumb luck. Beca leads her in and punches the button to their floor three times and then looks up at Chloe with such intensity it makes Chloe want to melt.

She thinks she might but Beca catches her the moment the doors close. She catches her and shoves her up against the side of the elevator and kisses her, hands roaming and body pressing forward.

Chloe doesn't even do anything. She can't.

She just stands there, letting the elevator wall and Beca and her grip on the railing hold her upright while Beca's mouth claims hers with absolution. While Beca's hands move over her back and waist and chest where they linger until Chloe moans and then they move down, quickly, to grab at her ass and she really, really regrets wearing denim shorts today.

A dress would have been a major upgrade right now.

But Beca paws at her anyway, cool fingers inching up the legs of her shorts as far as they can reach - which isn't far enough - and Beca rips her hands away.

Chloe thinks they're finished for the moment or that the elevator is stopping but she's taken her hands away to unbutton Chloe's shorts.

She's about to push them down when Chloe finally gets her body to listen to her and she grabs Beca's arms. "Wait, just wait," she says with a breathless laugh when she sees the confusion and frustration on Beca's face. The elevator chimes their arrival on the sixth floor a second later. "See?"

Beca smiles and kisses her again before practically dragging her out of the elevator and down the hall toward Chloe's room.

Not that she's _really_ dragging her. It's more like a power walking competition to see who can get there first.

Chloe wins, but she suspects that's more to do with Beca conceding to let Chloe unlock the door for them. She has to dig for her keycard in her purse and Beca's so close behind her she can feel her, especially when she pulls Chloe's hair to the side and starts kissing her neck. It makes her aim falter and she has to try twice to get the lock to accept her key but it finally does and they tumble into her suite.

The heavy door slams behind them and she spins to pick up where they left off in the elevator, this time having the strength to kiss Beca with just as much vigor as they stumble through the foyer into the sitting room where the Bellas had partied last night. The chair they'd put her in for Beca's dare is still sitting in the middle of the room and a new wave of heat rushes through her at the memory.

She shivers as Beca's hands start working at her shorts again until they fall to her ankles. She kicks out of them along with her sandals and reaches for Beca's shirt. She wants it gone but Beca bats away her hands when she tries.

"Let me," she says between kisses but Beca just shakes her head and knocks them away again to keep a hold on her wrists to keep them at her sides. The strength of Beca's grip makes her nod dumbly in agreement and fall forward to kiss her again, to get them to the bedroom so Beca can have her way with her.

They turn and Beca backs her up until her knees hit the bed and she sits down hard and looks up at Beca, just like she had last night.

Except this time, Chloe's not wearing any pants.

This time, she's wet because she's about to have sex with Beca, not because she _wanted_ to but knew she wouldn't.

This time, Beca's smiling down at her and it's not a smirk or a quiet hunger.

She's smiling at her, a warm, comfortable smile and it does more to Chloe's libido than any smirk or wink ever could.

"What are you doing?"

Beca's smile grows and she reaches into her pocket to pull out her phone.

Chloe's blood runs cold again and she watches Beca tap around for longer than she really thinks is fair. Every time she's in this position her life gets rocked and she's not sure how many more times she can handle it.

Her momentary reflection is interrupted by the heavy synthetic beats that burst through the speakers in her room and she can't help but burst out laughing - because Beca definitely just started playing Ginuwine's "Pony."

"What?" Beca asks with a serious face, looking utterly offended. "I was going to dance for you again; you don't want me to?"

"Not to this, Magic Mike," she answers. It's not that the song isn't sexy - it is, but it's also so absurd and far better suited for something intended to not be so serious.

"Okay, okay," Beca says with a dramatic sigh and skips the song.

It's clear she'd been setting up a playlist because a proper song cycles on and Chloe stops laughing.

 _Soon as we get started makin' love goin' harder_

 _Hear a knocking on the wall_

"Beca," she breathes, feeling like Beca just yanked her from 0 (or, like, 30) to 100 in the blink of an eye. She thinks it's pretty unfair that Beca knows the effect a sexy song can have on her, but she figures that's her own fault for revealing her hand the second time they ever met.

 _And as soon as I go deep getting it in, then again_

 _There's a knocking on the wall_

Beca hums at her reaction and sets her phone down on a nearby table before standing in front of Chloe again, hips rocking to the slow beat of the song.

 _Girl your legs keep shakin' and I swear we breakin' our new headboard_

 _And the love we make it feels so good_

 _Girl you know I'm proud_

 _Lookin' in your lovely face_

 _Scream my name, you do it so loud_

Chloe looks up at her and thinks about how this is the third time in 24 hours this has happened, and how lucky she is for it. Beca's not really dancing this time. This time she's looking down at Chloe wearing that same comfortable smile, though it's starting to shift a little, moving into that sexy, confident territory again and it makes Chloe clear her throat.

She squirms, so far beyond impatient now that it's really not fair, and Beca bends down a little, her hands landing on Chloe's knees to travel north.

 _I bet the neighbors know my name_

 _Way you screaming, scratching, yelling_

 _Bet the neighbors know my name_

 _They be stressin' while we sexin'_

They move up her thighs to her stomach to the first button on the light blue blouse Chloe's wearing to unbutton it. And then the next. And the next until she has Chloe's shirt open and she pushes it over Chloe's shoulders.

Chloe shimmies out of it and moans a little when Beca's hands pause over her breasts during their retreat, just tracing the curves that aren't covered by her bra, until she has her hands to herself again.

 _Bet the neighbors know my name_

 _My name, my name_

 _I bet the neighbors know my name_

Her hands move to her own shirt, a silky dark red v-neck sleeveless that she lifts over her head with ease to let it drop to the floor.

 _Take this pillow right here_

 _And I know you're so excited if you bite it they won't hear_

Her shorts go next and Chloe forgets how to breathe for a second, seeing Beca in nothing but matching black lingerie that is a lot fancier than what Chloe had removed from her last night.

 _And you know, just what we capable of, when we making love_

 _So the music gon' be loud, you gon' scream and shout_

Beca's still not dancing, and Chloe literally doesn't care. She's sweating just the same if she was. But Beca does lean down again to kiss her and Chloe groans, her whole body igniting. It feels like they haven't kissed in hours and not minutes like it really has been.

 _Girl your body's a problem, they call me the problem solver_

 _Let phone sit on the charger, it could ring all night_

 _They can call, they can knock, and be upset, but I bet_

She feels Beca getting lower as they kiss, and lower still until she's craning her neck to keep her mouth on hers until she can't anymore.

She opens her eyes to see Beca on her knees in front of her.

"Fuck," she says to herself but Beca hears it and smiles at her before reaching to hook her fingers under the elastic of Chloe's underwear. Her heart races again at the slight tug and she lifts her hips to let Beca slip them down her legs.

They get tossed over a shoulder and there's something so casually sexy about it that it makes Chloe's toes start to curl and Beca hasn't even really touched her yet. Beca's hands land back on her knees and the tiniest hint of pressure against them has Chloe parting them for her. She's starting to feel desperate and considers begging when Beca moves into the space she's made to lean forward and kiss the swell of Chloe's breast.

She's not making a move to rid Chloe of her bra so Chloe does it herself, stripping it off and throwing it wherever. She knows she's probably meant to keep her hands off again, but she can't stop them from framing Beca's face and guiding her mouth to a firm peak.

Beca lets her do it so Chloe keeps her hands on her, pushing her fingers through Beca's hair to pull her closer, her back arching as Beca's lips pull at her breast. Teeth knick her flesh and a high-pitched moan fills the silence between the lyrics pulsing around them.

"Beca," she whines in something beyond desperation. "Please."

Beca looks up at her, on her knees, breast still in her mouth, and Chloe thinks it's about the sexiest thing she's ever seen. Her whole body shivers as a wave of need floods her and Beca sits back, hands resting high on Chloe's thighs.

She's still looking up at Chloe, lips wet and eyes dark and it's all Chloe can do to keep herself upright. Her arms want to give out, but her eyes want to see the first moment more, so she locks her elbows. "I want you so much," she breathes and she sees the effect it has on Beca.

A look of determination mixes in with the lust that's staring up at her and Chloe feels her knees parted further still.

There's no fanfare, no excessive teasing or making her beg more.

Beca pushes her thighs open and bends down and Chloe watches - and feels - her drag her tongue between her legs.

They both moan and Chloe's elbows finally give out. She lets herself fall back to the bed and closes her eyes, feeling Beca adjusting to the different angle until one of her legs is lifted to rest over a shoulder.

She moans again; Beca's not tentative or shy about what she's doing and Chloe nearly scrambles up the bed when she feels her tongue press _inside_ her.

But Beca has her arms locked around Chloe's thighs so she can't get away and she quickly adjusts to the overwhelming sensation. Her body stops trying to pull away and suddenly it won't stop pushing closer and closer until Beca actually stops and tells her to scoot back up because she's worked her way half off the bed.

She scoots the whole way this time, all the way up until her head lands in her pillows and she watches Beca follow her halfway until she drops down, loops her arms under Chloe again, and gets back to her task.

And Beca is a very hard worker.

Chloe manages to wonder if Beca knows how good she is at this, if she picked that song because she knew she'd be making Chloe moan like she is right now.

"Ohh my God, Beca," she groans when Beca starts sucking. "Oh my God."

Beca hums and sucks harder, her tongue flicking hard against the flesh in her mouth.

"Shit! Shit, oh God, fuck...Bec...Bec Bec Bec, fuck!"

Chloe feels every muscle in her body tensing and she manages to lift her head for one last look at Beca's face between her thighs looking back up at her before she falls apart.

She comes harder than she's come in a _really_ long time. Even harder than she had last night.

She struggles to catch her breath and feels Beca lapping at her gently. She doesn't remember reaching down to tangle her fingers into her hair but that's where her hands are and she eases them out so she doesn't pull and just rests them there, feeling Beca spoiling her, coveting what's just happened.

She runs her heel up and down Beca's back, the only thing she can pet other than her hair, and she expects Beca to sit up and join her when she looks up and sees Chloe watching her.

Instead, Chloe feels her tongue shift gears, starting to get a little less gentle, testing the waters a little and Chloe can't stop the moan that slips past her lips. "Don't stop," she whispers and she sees Beca's smile in her eyes before she has to drop her head back and close her own.

Beca's slower this time. She's thorough and so absurdly steady that Chloe's almost begging for relief when Beca finally grinds her tongue into her hard for a few seconds to push her over the edge again.

She's still catching her breath when she feels Beca start again and she's in the middle of begging her to stop when her body reacts and instead she's begging her _not_ to stop again.

It's sloppy the third time, her body so sensitive and wet that she's coming before Beca's even set a new rhythm.

"Oh my God," she says with a groan and a gasping breath. "Oh my God, stop. You have to stop."

She hears Beca's low chuckle and feels her detangle herself and crawl up over Chloe until Chloe's looking up at her and the dopey grin she's wearing.

"You didn't disappoint." Beca winks when she says it and all Chloe can do is laugh.

She feels high and groans when Beca kisses her slowly and deeply before tipping off her to lay side by side and take Chloe's hand in hers.

They're quiet for a while, just existing with each other, and Chloe starting to fall asleep when she hears Beca sniff and stir next to her, the obvious precursor to her starting a conversation.

The question is quiet and tentative and Chloe imagines Beca looks nervous when she asks it. "What's going to happen when we go home?"

She squeezes Beca's hand and keeps her eyes closed. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, are we…" Beca shifts again and clears her throat. "Is this, like...you know...just a road thing?"

She has to look over at Beca at that. "Are you asking if this is a fling?"

Beca nods and Chloe doesn't remember a time she's seen Beca look so unsure.

"Do you not want it to be?" Her heart pounds as she waits for Beca to answer.

Her answer is a curt shake of her head.

Chloe releases the breath she was holding and smiles. "I don't want it to be a fling, either."

Beca starts to smile again. "Yeah?"

"Bec, I've liked you for, like, ever. Of course I don't want this to be a fling."

"For, like, ever?" Beca laughs and she turns onto her side and shifts closer, just as she had last night, for Chloe to wrap her arm around her.

"Mhm."

"I've liked you for, like, ever, too."

"Mm, lucky me," Chloe says with a smile and a kiss to the top of her head as Beca makes herself comfortable with Chloe's shoulder as a pillow.

The comfortable quiet starts leading her to sleep again and Chloe can't believe that what's happened has happened. All the years, and the tears, and the fights, and the ups and downs they've been through together, and relationship after failed relationship, they finally found each other.

And she thinks maybe, just maybe, they finally deserve it.

* * *

 _The End_


End file.
